


Un vin d'après-midi

by Satanders



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Flirting, Foe Yay, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Virgil O'Hara, grand aventurier et chasseur de trésors, rencontre pour la première fois un mystérieux commanditaire, et malgré la désagréable première impression qu'il en a, la situation finit néanmoins par vite devenir gênante...
Relationships: Virgil O'Hara/Charles "Macbeth" Rousseau
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	Un vin d'après-midi

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic reprend un extrait de l'originale de Wilwywaylan "Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara" pour en faire une réécriture slashy ;)

La porte du petit boudoir s'ouvrit sur Tancrède qui s'écarta pour laisser entrer Virgil O'Hara.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, et Charles s'était attendu à un aventurier rugueux aux traits fatigués, mal rasé, arborant ses cicatrices comme des médailles. Mais O'Hara n'avait rien du personnage exagérément viril et musclé qu'il s'était imaginé. Il était grand, certes, mais sans excès, impeccablement propre, les cheveux d'un noir brillant étaient soigneusement coiffés en arrière, sa chemise quoiqu'un peu froissée ne portait aucune tache, non plus que son blouson de cuir clairement entretenu, en dépit de quelques éraflures visibles. Charles se demanda en le voyant si ce n'était pas un rôle qu'il jouait. O'Hara avait tout l'air d'un petit héritier qui se serait mis en tête de s'amuser à travers le monde, reniant ses responsabilités familiales.

Tancrède se pencha à l'oreille de Charles pour lui murmurer :

\- C'est l'aventurier que vous attendiez. Il est arrivé en automobile.

Il était aisé d'entendre la désapprobation dans le ton de sa voix. Cela amusa Charles qui agita la main d'un geste pour le congédier.

\- Merci Tancrède, lança-t-il négligemment. Pourquoi ne pas nous amener quelque chose à boire ? Je pense que monsieur O’Hara apprécierait un petit verre pendant notre entrevue.

Le majordome s'inclina légèrement et obéit sans même lancer un regard à leur invité, dévoilant un mépris manifeste pour ce dernier. Charles était ravi : c'était rare de voir Tancrède réagir de manière aussi visible, cela frôlait l'impolitesse. Il faudrait qu'il le recadre après sa discussion avec l'aventurier, qui se profilait pour être des plus intéressantes.

En effet, O'Hara n'attendit guère qu'il l'invite à prendre un siège, et s'installa de lui-même en face de Charles. C'était d'une insolente charmante et Charles ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil moqueur.

\- Je vous en prie Monsieur O'Hara, prenez place, déclara-t-il avec ironie.

L'aventurier riva son regard au sien – il avait des yeux d'un bleu saisissant, particulièrement sombre, comme un ciel de nuit. C'était la première fois que Charles voyait des yeux comme les siens et un instant, il en fut saisit.

\- Justement, j’étais fatigué, répliqua Virgil d'une voix suave au discret accent que Charles supposait anglais. Je vous remercie de votre générosité, monsieur...Monsieur ?

C'était clairement un homme qui avait l'habitude de charmer ses interlocuteurs à la seule force de son sourire et qui en était particulièrement conscient. Sa façon de croiser élégamment les jambes au lieu de la position plus commune aux hommes de basse extraction – jambes écartées, genoux bien droit, pieds fermement plantés au sol – l'inclination légère de sa tête sur le côté et la pointe d'un ricanement au bout des lèvres lui donnait un air à la fois canaille et un charisme notable. Charles admira la facture de ses bottes – qui avaient vraisemblablement connus des jours meilleurs mais tenaient encore le coup – et de ses gants. L'homme aimait le luxe et cela se voyait, en dépit du métier qu'il avait choisi.

Ces notables contradictions le rendaient tout aussi charmant que son physique séduisant.

\- Vous comprendrez que je ne souhaite pas donner mon nom au premier venu, taquina Charles.

Il souhaitait entretenir son propre mystère. Virgil O'Hara était trop intéressant pour ne pas lui donner envie de l'être également. Il sourit d'un air engageant devant l'air dubitatif que lui adressa l'aventurier.

\- Pour l’occasion, mettons que vous m’appellerez...Monsieur Macbeth, lança Charles tout à fait fier de lui-même. Qu’en pensez-vous ? Après tout, cela fera parfaitement l’affaire pour m’adresser à un sujet de Sa Majesté.

Il faillit en rire mais se contint. Il avait l'impression désagréable que O'Hara ne l'aimait pas.

\- Comme vous voulez, monsieur Macbeth, répondit ce dernier en toute neutralité. Alors, que fais-je ici, pouvez-vous me le dire ?

Une mèche courte retomba devant ses yeux et il l'écarta d'un doigt, comme si de rien n'était. Il était tellement loin des autres personnages auxquels Charles avaient déjà eu affaire. Il n'était clairement pas de la même trempe, à tort ou à raison, et Charles se félicita d'avoir sélectionné un profil aussi atypique pour son affaire présente, car elle allait requérir du doigté et de la diplomatie, chose qu'il ne pouvait guère attendre d'une brute mal dégrossie à le recherche d'argent.

Bien sûr, il savait que O'Hara réclamerait un salaire conséquent. Mais il savait également que ce n'était pas ce qui l'animait...  
S'il voulait aiguiser l'intérêt de son compagnon, il allait falloir faire preuve de débrouillardise. Il fallait qu'il fasse durer l'attente, qu'il crée un besoin de savoir, un intrigue, une énigme à décortiquer, et enfin, un prix à remporter.

O'Hara était un homme de défi, de challenge. Et sur ce point, Charles comptait bien le satisfaire.

\- Un instant. Il me paraît grossier de commencer à négocier sans même avoir la décence de vous servir un rafraîchissement, dit Charles. C’est que vous devez être épuisé après ce long trajet. Conduire est tellement fatiguant, parfois.

Tancrède apparut enfin avec un plateau supportant une carafe aiguière en cristal et deux verres à pied que le majordome entreprit de remplir.  
Il tendit le sien à son maître, puis renversa presque l'autre sur son invité tant son geste pour le lui donner était brusque. Virgil le fusilla du regard avant de reporter celui-ci sur le contenu de son verre, et il ne dissimula aucune sa circonspection lorsqu'il examina l'alcool. Sans doute n'était-il pas habitué à boire ce type de vin, ce que Charles pouvait comprendre. Que pouvait bien savoir un anglais de la vigne et encore plus, de la culture alsacienne ?  
Avec un amusement non feint, Charles observa O'Hara prendre une gorgée et froncer les sourcils en claquant de la langue, les lèvres frémissantes. Il en déduisit que l'anglais devait trouver la boisson à son goût et être pour le moins impressionné par la richesse de son arôme, qui n'avait probablement rien à voir avec les piquettes qu'il avait pu goûter au Royaume-Uni.

\- Il est délicieux, n’est-il pas ?, susurra Charles en se rengorgeant. Je l’achète directement à son producteur. Rien de tel à savourer en une fin d’après-midi.

Mais au grand étonnement du jeune homme, O'Hara reposa son verre sans le finir.

\- Bien, dit-il d'un ton péremptoire qui fit se redresser Charles dans son fauteuil. Et si nous en venions à la raison de ma venue ?

Pris de court par la tournure de la conversation, et surtout par l'assurance dégagée par son interlocuteur, Charles croisa les doigts devant lui en se penchant vers son hôte.

\- Fort bien. Alors voici les choses en peu de mots : Monsieur O'Hara, j'ai l'intention de vous engager.

Il laissa une pause pour donner du poids à ses mots, hélas Virgil ne parut guère atteint par son effet dramatique. Déçu, Charles fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air de vous surprendre, remarqua doucement le jeune homme en proie à un trouble grandissant à mesure que O'Hara étendait son emprise invisible sur la conversation.

\- Permettez-moi de vous dire, Monsieur Macbeth, que je n'en suis pas à mon coup d'essai. Vous connaissez sans doute ma réputation. Mon expédition en Italie, mes recherches en Écosse...

\- Votre regrettable échec en Antarctique, compléta Charles en grinçant des dents.

Aussitôt ses mots furent sortis de sa bouche qu'O'Hara se pencha vivement sur lui pour l'attraper par le col de sa robe de chambre.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Les circonstances étaient ce qu'elles étaient ! Nous avons fait du mieux que nous pouvions! Le résultat n'est pas de notre faute. - Pourtant il me semble avoir entendu...

\- Des mensonges !, s'écria Virgil en montrant les dents. Ne mentionnez plus ces évènements devant moi à nouveau.

La main sur son col se resserra en une menace latente, un avertissement silencieux. Un frisson d'adrénaline parcourut l'échine de Charles et ce dernier glissa une main sur celle qui le retenait, ses doigts caressant les articulations.

\- De quelle manière pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?

Il eut le plaisir d'observer l'expression d'O'Hara se troubler et sa poigne se relâcher. Le revers de son col retomba mollement, un peu distendu, dévoilant une portion de torse nu en dessous. Virgil détourna les yeux et Charles sourit, tel un chat face à une souris. Au lieu de rajuster sa tenue, il écarta davantage les pans de son peignoir, révélant ses clavicules et ses tétons, puis la naissance de ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, s'exclama Virgil, les yeux exorbités.

\- Je me mets à l'aise, répondit Charles avec insolence. Je suis chez moi après tout...

L'aventurier se leva prestement, comme sur le point de détaler en courant et Charles continua de lui sourire en le regardant par-dessous ses cils. Il se lécha la lèvre supérieur et reprit son verre pour y boire.

\- Vous êtes choqué ? Je ne pensais pas que vous le seriez. Vous laissez croire que vous êtes un baroudeur qui a tout vu, mais peut-être qu'au final vous n'êtes qu'un petit joueur qui se targue d'une réputation mal acquise, le tança Charles.

\- Vous voulez m'engager ou me baiser ?, siffla Virgil avec une hargne qui alluma un brasier déjà couvant dans le bas-ventre de son hôte.

Ce dernier tendit le bras et saisit l'aventurier par la ceinture pour le tirer à lui.

\- Et pourquoi pas les deux ? Il se lécha à nouveau le pourtours de la bouche, et attira O'Hara vers lui. Il avait hâte de le dévorer.


End file.
